Orc Empire I: The Colony Builders
by samjordon08
Summary: In this story of Survival, Espionage and War, a group of Orcs will learn how to survive in the wild. They will also learn how to wage war and disappear without a trace and they will become lords in a new empire. The Orcs and Goblins are about to become a lot darker than they have ever been before and no one will be safe.
1. Chapter 1- A Stranger in a New Town

I do not own Warhammer, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings etc. They all belong to someone else that isn't me.

Chapter 1: A stranger In a New Town

Stormy Weather. That was the first thing he was aware of. A feeling of numbness was the next thing he was aware of and this was followed by a rapidly decreasing sensation of heat. He removed his ruined shirt to find wounds that were regenerating themselves.

He went in search of shelter for he was in hostile territory. After a few days walking, scavenging and stealing, he found a cave. In this cave, he found some of his followers. Some of them were more modern than others and they would bicker constantly regardless of how modern they were. If their commanders did not step in, a squabble could become a fully fledged riot in a matter of hours. They were however united to serve their emperor. They saw the pink skinned man in front of them, they moved to kill him and loot his corpse. However when his eyes turned an unnatural green and he showed them his body, betraying his greenskin origins, they knelt and bowed before him. The leader of the group then spoke.

"My Emperor, had we known it was you, we would have bowed before you immediately."

Samgon smirked at his loyal minion yet he showed his understanding.

"Vigilance is always a virtue in this situation that we find ourselves in. You did nothing wrong. Now first, we need to build up our numbers. Let's get all our things together so we can decide what to do next."

They all started to go to gather all their equipment when Samgon spoke up again.

"Commander, if I were you, let's just say I would be dead."

They laid out everything they had on improvised tables and rocks. There were sword, clubs, pistols, submachine guns, light machine guns, various bombs and explosives and various orc devices, bacteria and feeds as well as heavy weaponry that was disassembled.

"Is this everything?" asked Samgon.

The group leader spoke up,

"Yes, although having said that, we do also have various formulas and blueprints in case we need to make we need to make some things at some point."

"Right, we need to gather more survivors and we need to scout out the region."

One of the captains spoke up,

"My Lord, I will see to the scouting out of the region at once" and he proceeded to take a squad of orcs and goblins with him, gathering all their equipment and leaving the cave.

Samgon then once more spoke to the group leader,

"What is his name?"

"Shoko, his name is, Sir. He actually led the assassination of a group of allied generals quite a while ago now"

Samgon spoke to the remaining captains,

"What about the rest of you? What are your names?"

"I am Grom, Giant-hunter. Mainly protected our territory from attacks from the chaos giants and the various ogre kingdoms on our eastern border until I was sent to the western front against the Bretonnians and Wood Elves" spoke one captain.

"I am Torveck. Some call me the silent one owing to the fact I am more silent than an elf, even if I do say so myself" said Torveck arrogantly.

"I am Az-lar. I was in charge of a transit camp until I was sent to the front against the pink-skins of that so-called Empire" said Az-lar, his hatred of humans spilling forth with each word he spoke.

"I am Rhonikal. I was in charge of logistics in Heeresgruppe SDL on the chaos front until I was demoted for my excessive drinking of alcohol and sent to fight in the west" said Rhonikal sadly.

"And I am Skak. I led many raids all over the place. Assassinations, kidnappings, getting prisoners for their information, releasing friendly peoples to us, false flag operations, you know what I mean. Point is, you can ask me to do anything and I'll be able to do it" replied the group leader known as Skak.

"Well lads, let's get to work, shall we?" the Emperor asked and everyone prepared to get on with various jobs.

Over the course of the next few weeks, they were finally beginning to grow in number. What had been about less than 70 orcs and goblins was now amounting to about 12,000 and was continuing to rise. They had already been raiding nearby army barracks, prisons, villages and even zoos to get what they wanted. Samgon had been infiltrating towns in the region, his human form and personality fooling all the residents and military people where he had gone and as a result those people were unprepared to be captured by the Orcs and Goblins. This would become very apparent when he infiltrated a town where only women and girls lived.

All of them in that town would learn a new lifestyle soon.

After all, the captives of the Emperor's Orcs and Goblins had learnt this lesson first hand with some men and women being pregnant with Greenskin foetus's, others having skin coming off when they came into contact with Greenskin breeding spores and many others being mutated into Orcs and Goblins.


	2. Journal Chapter 1-Origins of a name

Journal entry 1- Origins of my name

If you are reading this, then I may be lost, dead or I've hidden myself away for some reason. If you're reading this then you'll also know my name but for those who don't I'll tell you.

My name is Samgon.

You're probably thinking this is too human sounding to be a Greenskin name and too weird to be a human name. Well let me tell you why my name is Samgon and not something more orcish like Garnlax or Skarsnik or Killasmasha.

I was born many years ago during the great war of the world against the orcs of, and I quote from Empire sources here since we only started using calendars during my rise to power, 2542 to 2813. I was born on 27th august 2697 or according to our calendars 27th august 303 BOH. If you don't know what BOH means, it means Before Outer Heaven.

I was born to be a weapon of war, my heritage is very mixed being born a mix of Orc, Goblin, Human and Chaos. My Family and our tribe, the Gobsgers, were unusually intelligent by even Goblin standards. Don't ask why my family name is Gobsger, I've tried figuring it out myself and I can only get part of it, that we were all born, even the orcs, part goblin. I was among the first of our tribe to be experimented upon, along with my brother, by our father to make us more human. My brother was named right away, Az-harg junior his name is, after all our father is Az-harg. Yet I was not named until after the successful experiments upon me and my brother. I was named Samgon as a result of that and Mork and Gork deciding that would be my name, yet the experiments were too successful, we developed the abilities to regenerate and master magic. I was made to become an infiltrator.

One of my most vivid memories centre around my childhood. Several times actually, they all centre around one person aside from me. Harry Potter. But this is a tale best saved for another time although I will say those encounters helped define me.

I was named so I could be as normal as possible to a normal human from name perspective. I never needed to use my name often until my father died. My brothers are like me and Az-harg in that they're part human in some way. That is until we discovered our gifts.


End file.
